Do I know that she loves me?
by Kalchick
Summary: You will love this story if you want harry to have heermione but you might not like it if you think ron should have hermione.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione was holding hands and walking to their Gryffindor's room. Just then, Hermione saw Harry and dropped Ron's hands and ran into her room.  
Ron pro   
I thought she loves me?  
Ron ran into Harry without noticing so Harry slap Ron on his face.  
" Ow, what was that for?" asked Ron  
" Well you were thinking about something and you ran into me without noticing," replied Harry  
"Oh sorry, I was thinking about Hermi," said Ron.  
" Oh, what's up with her?" asked Harry.   
" Well, I thought she is in love with me," replied Ron.  
" She is," said Harry.  
" It doesn't seem like that, anyway bye," said Ron.  
Harry walked off to his room. There he saw Hermione crying, so he went up to her.  
Hermoine pro  
Here he comes, my real love.  
What's up Hermi?" asked Harry  
" Nothing,' replied Hermione  
" Are you still in love with Ron," asked Harry  
Hermione pro  
Should I say yes or should I say no. I think I better say yes because I don't know if he loves me.  
" I asked you, do you love Ron?" asked Harry again.  
" Yes I do," replied Hermoine, but she didn't like to lie to Harry, her true love.  
After Harry left the room to his Potion class. Harry was surprised because today is the day Hermione comes late to class. When Hermione comes in Harry couldn't take is eyes away from hers.  
Harry pro.  
No, Ron is in love with her and she is in love with Ron.  
When Hermione came in she went and sat next to Ron but she really wanted to sit with Harry.  
Hermione pro.  
I love you Harry. I love you.  
  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

If you didn't like my first chapter then don't read this one  
  
  
Day after day Harry couldn't take his eyes away from Hermione. In all the classes Hermione would come late so she would have to sit next Harry but Ron always saves her a seat next to her.  
One day Hermione was walking to the library. On the way she spots Harry and she couldn't take her eyes away from his face.  
Hermione pro.  
I got to stop loving him. I should be in love with Ron and only Ron.  
When Hermione sees Harry looking at her, she runs of to the library.  
Harry pro.  
Oh, Hermione you are so beautiful.  
Harry walks of to the Gryffindor's room. On the way he spots Ron.  
"Hi," said Harry.  
"Hi, I got to go," said Ron.  
  
In the library Hermione couldn't study because all she had in her mind was Harry, Harry's body, Harry's lips and Harry's eyes. Then she sees Ron coming towards her.  
" Hi, Hermi," said Ron, giving her a kiss.  
"Hi, love," said Hermione.  
"Do you want to go down to the creek?" asked Ron.  
"Yes," replied Hermione.  
Hermione pro.  
I wish I said no but I just couldn't.  
When they got there, they sat down close together. Then Ron gave Hermione a passionate kiss on her lips.  
Hermione pro.  
I wish you were kissing me, Harry, instead of Ron.  
Just then Harry comes and sees them kissing. He runs off to his room.  
Harry pro.  
Oh, Hermi, I can't stand it anymore.  
Hermione pro.  
Oh no, why did you have to see that, Harry.  
Ron pro.  
Why did Harry run off like that? He always see us kissing.  
Hermione jumps up and runs off.  
"Hermi, wait," should Ron.  
But Hermione doesn't stop to hear what Ron wants to say.  
  
Find out if Hermione tells Ron that she love Harry.  



	3. Ron finds out.

Ron couldn't believe what happened just few minutes go. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find his love, Hermione. He gave up and set off to his room. As he enters, he feels this wind that passes by him. He looked back and saw Harry walking very fast away from him. Ron was surprises that Harry did that. He goes and lay down on his bed. Just then he saw something on the floor. The something is Harry's diary.  
Maybe he wrote something in his diary that explains why he ran off when he saw Hermione and me kissing, thought Ron.  
He opens it and saw something he wished he never wanted to see. It says I love you Hermione but I know you love Ron very much and I don't want to break up my friendship with you and Ron. Ron suddenly threw the diary away from him after he read what Harry wrote. Ron runs off to the creek to be by himself. He sits down and thought to himself why didn't Harry tell him that he loves Hermione, the girl he loves so much. Just then he hears Hermione's voice and looks up.  
"Ron are you feeling alright?  
"Yes, I am,"  
"So why do you look upset?"  
"Just go away,"  
Ron gets up and leaves, leaving Hermione alone.  
Why did Ron tell me to go away, thought Hermione.  
She was about to leave when Harry comes to her.  
"Hermione, I...  
  
Find out in the next chapter what Harry says to Hermione.  



	4. chapter 4

"I, I," starts Harry.  
Harry wants to say something to Hermione but it won't come out of his mouth.  
"Tell me Harry, you know that you can tell me anything," says Hermione but doesn't look at Harry's face.  
"Hermione please don't run out when I tell you this," says Harry.  
I hope she doesn't run out. I hope she loves me, thinks Harry to himself.  
"I know Ron loves you but I love you too," says Harry.  
Harry expected her to run out but she didn't instead she stand there looking at the floor.  
"I knew it that you don't love me but you love Ron," says Harry, looking disappointed.   
He was about to walk off when Hermione touches his arm. He turns around and unexpectedly she kisses him on the lips.  
"Harry, I love you so much but I didn't tell you because I thought you just like me as a friend and I just didn't want to break our friendship," says Hermione to Harry as she pull off from his lips.  
"Me too, but also I didn't want to break Ron's friendship with me," says Harry, giving Hermione a kiss on her lips.   
Just then Ron walks up holding a gift and sees Hermione, his love, kissing Harry. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at them.  
"I knew it, but even if I knew that Harry loves Hermione, I didn't think my love did, " say Ron.  
"You knew, how?" ask Harry.  
"I read your diary," answer Ron.  
"What! You read my diary," shouts Harry.  
Hermione touches Harry's arm to say that he needs o calm down.  
"Ron, I didn't mean to," starts Hermione  
"Yeah, whatever and here's your gift" says Ron as he throws the gift to Hermione but instead it fell on to the ground and they all heard the sound of breaking glass. Ron runs away. Hermione sat down next to the gift and started to cry. Harry came and sat down next to her and put an arm around her.  
"Harry, do you know what this is," ask Hermione as she look at the gift.  
"No, I don't know," replied Harry.  
"It's the glass shoes I wanted to wear to the Yule Ball and Ron knew I wanted one so because it cost so much he had to work hard to get the money to buy this. And because of me he wasted the money." says Hermione.  
"Look Hermione it's not your fault, it's my fault. I should had told Ron that I love you," says Harry, giving Hermione a kiss.  
Just then Harry got an idea to make it up for Ron.  
"Hermione, I know how to make Ron happy,"  
"How?" asked Hermione.  
  
Find out in the next chapter what is the idea. If there are any mistakes in the story please review me and tell the mistakes.  
.  
  
  



	5. Hermione isn't sure.

"We are going to find a girl for Ron for the Yule ball" said Harry.   
Yule ball is coming up and Harry is happy that Hermione would be going with him instead of Ron but he still felt bad about betraying Ron.  
Hermione wasn't sure that was good idea. Then a piece of paper on the broken present caught her attention. She bend down and picked it up and read it.  
DEAR HERMIONE,  
WILL YOU COME TO THE YULE BALL WITH ME?  
FROM YOUR LOVER  
RON.  
Hermione started to cry and Harry bend down and also read the letter. He then put his arm around her and Hermione cried for ages in his arm.  
I knew this would happen, why didn't I tell Ron in the first place, thought Hermione.  
Hermione stopped crying and looked into Harry's eyes.  
"Are you still in love with Ron?" asked Harry.  
Hermione didn't answer and just kept on looking at Harry's eyes. Then after sometimes she started to speak to Harry.  
"I need time. I just broke up with Ron and I don't think I am ready to start another relationship with someone else. Do you understand?" said Hermione.  
Harry was shocked. He knew this would happen and wished, just like Hermione, that he said to Ron in the first place about his love for Hermione.  
"I understand. But I need to know if you are still in love with Ron,"  
"Harry, please," starts Hermione.  
"No, I need to know, Hermione," said Harry.  
Hermione didn't answer the question but instead run into her room in the castle.   
When she got there she took out her diary and wrote in it.  
DEAR DIARY,  
TODAY RON FOUND OUT THAT I LOVED HARRY AND NOT HIM. BUT HARRY THINKS I AM STILL IN LOVE WITH RON. BUT I AM NOT SURE. LOVING HARRY WASN'T THE SAME AS LOVING RON. REMEMBER HOW ME AND RON ALWAYS FIGHT,WELL HERE WE GO AGAIN. BYE.  
Then she heard a noise. She looked up and saw someone sheidn't want to see right know. I t was Ron.  
"Hi, Ron," says Hermione.  
"Hi, what are you doing her?" asked Ron.  
"Oh, nothing," answers Hermione.  
Ron looked at Hermione's eyes. He wanted to go out with Hermione to the Yule ball. Why did Harry do this to me? He knows I love her, thought Ron.  
Then he said something that he didn't think he could.  
"I love you Hermione," says Ron.  
"Ron...  
  
Check out the next chapter to find out what Hermione says to Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Hermione in a mess.

"Ron, please, I need time to think about this," says Hermione  
"No. Hermione, do you love Harry or me," asked Ron.  
"Ron..." She stopped herself and thought about this mess. Just then Harry walks in.  
"Hermione, are you o.k. You don't need to answer my question," says Harry.  
Then he noticed that there was someone else in this room.  
"Ron, what are you doing here," asked Harry.  
"Ron, don't answer," says Hermione as she cried.  
Harry knew it. She is in love with Ron and he made a foul of him by telling Hermione that he loves her. He then ran out of room. He was so fast that Hermione couldn't stop him.  
"Ron, I need to be alone," Hermione says to Ron.  
"O.K," says Ron and walk out of this room. Then Hermione picks up her diary.  
DEAR DIARY,  
I KNOW I SHOULDN'T WRITE AGAIN IN THE SAME DAY BUT I HAVE TOO. HARRY RAN OUT WHEN HE SAW RON AND I THINK THAT HE THOUGHT I LOVE RON INSTEAD OF HIM. I AM IN BIG MESS. I NEED TO TALK TO SOMEONE WHO WOULD UNDERSTAND. BUT WHO. MAYBE GINNY. I KNOW SHE WOULD UNDERSTAND. BYE.  
Hermione put down her diary and went out to look for Ginny. She found Ginny in a room talking to Professor Snape.   
When she finished, Hermione walked up to her and said " Ginny, I need to talk to you about something in private."  
"O.K, But Hermione were you crying," asked Ginny.  
Hermione nodded and lead the way to a place where there was only them there. When they got there, Ginny looked at Hermione and asked," Hermione, what's the matter?"  
"Ginny, I don't what to do. I am in a big mess," answered Hermione.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.  
"Well, see Ron loves me but," answered Hermione.  
"What do you mean when you say but. Don't you love Ron?" asked Ginny.  
"I don't know. See Harry loves me to and I am not sure if I am in love with Harry or I am in Love with Ron," replied Hermione.  
"Hermione, it is up to you to decide who you love more, Harry or Ron," said Ginny.  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders. Hermione and Ginny got up and walked in silence. When Hermione got there she saw Harry and Ron standing in her room.  
"It's a bad time guys to talk to Hermione," says Ginny.  
"Ginny, can you go out. We want to talk to Hermione alone," says Ron.  
Ginny left the room.   
" Hermione, do you love Ron or me. We must know now," asked Harry.  
Hermione looked at them .  
"I am...   
  
Please review me and tell me if this is good.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Ginny first idea!

"I am in love with, UM, I don't know who," said Hermione as she cried.  
"What do you mean you don't know who you are in love with?" asked Ron.  
"Look, guys I need time to think about this," said Hermione.  
"O.K, but you have ten days to think about this," agreed Harry.  
Harry and Ron left the room feeling disappointed that Hermione didn't say whom she loves. Hermione sat on her bed and cried all night.   
Next morning Hermione tried to not to be seen by Harry or Ron. Just then she bumped into Ginny.  
"So, what happened after I left your room?" asked Ginny.  
"Come to the creek with me and I tell you everything," replied Hermione.  
When they got there, they sat in silence for few minutes.  
"They both asked me who I love the most," said Hermione.  
"And what did you say?" asked Ginny.  
"I said that I need time and so they gave me ten days to find the answer. Can you help me?" said Hermione.  
'O.K," agreed Ginny.  
Then Ginny and Hermione sat in silence until Ginny got an idea.  
"O.K, now why don't you write all the things you like about Ron and all the things that you like about Harry. Who ever has the most things is who really love," said Ginny to Hermione.   
Hermione agreed with this idea and pull out a pen and a paper. She wrote all the things about Ron that she likes and all the things about Harry she likes.  
"Guess who I like? Ron or Harry," asked Hermione to Ginny.  
"Who, Hermi?" asked Ginny.  
"I love ...  
  
Sorry about this chapter being short but the next one will be long. Please review me.  
  



End file.
